


come back to me

by wightjon



Category: A Song of Ice and Fire & Related Fandoms, Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: Dark! Jon, F/M, Open Ending, blood magic will be going on, i dont really go into how he died but assume it was similar to canon, i think this covers all of it really its just a dark zombie fic ok, is it considered necrophilia if hes been raised from the dead, jon is very dark and a changed man, technical necrophilia, zombie! jon
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-14
Updated: 2018-07-14
Packaged: 2019-06-10 07:52:24
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,672
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15287085
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wightjon/pseuds/wightjon
Summary: Death has a way of changing people.





	come back to me

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you to Amy and the people at jonsa--creatives for putting together dark! jon weekend and inspiring me to finish my first jonsa fic.  
> Thank you to Debbie, Kal, Leyla, and Ari for telling me to never change and fully supporting my necrophilia kink ;)
> 
> If yall dont like really dark subject matter or fucking in an open grave-you wont like this fic fair warning.

It was desperation that had driven Sansa here. desperation and grief. She couldn't live another day without Jon in it.

As she walked into the dusty hut filled with strange symbols, some she recognized from Asshai and some totally foreign to her, a feeling of foreboding filled her body. This was blood magic she was asking for, cursed by the old gods and the new.

“Mirri Maz Dur?” Sansa called out into the shadows. “It's uh, it's Sansa Stark I was told to come here for-”

“I know why you’re here child,” a chilling voice rang out, “but are you ready to pay the cost?”

An icy fury hit Sansa. “As I said on the phone I have money I'll pay-”

“I don't mean with money,” a woman stepped out from the darkness of the hut, her eyes dark with a scary determination, 'only death can pay for life'

“I don't care, I'll pay that cost too. I just need him back. I'll do anything to get him back.” Sansa’s voice cracked despite her attempts to sound strong.

“So you say.” Mirri’s dark eyes seemed to swallow Sansa whole-but she had come to far to go stop now, even if her ever instinct was telling her to run. “Did you bring the supplies you were told?”

Sansa took off the large backpack she was wearing, “Yes, I have everything here.” She began placing the herbs and vials on the table-hands shaking when she got to the bottle of wolf blood. 

Mirri looked over the table of supplies, “There is only one thing left for the ritual. Blood of his heart.” She pulled a dagger from her back and Sansa’s heart jumped into her throat- _ is this what she meant by only life could pay for death? What good was bringing Jon back if she was dead? _

Mirri grabbed Sansa’s hand and sliced it open-blood spilling onto the table, supplies, and ancient ruins carved in the wood. “Now go girl-unless you plan for him to dig himself out.” 

\-------------

The closer Sansa got to Jon’s coffin the more anxious she felt- _ what if it didn’t work? _ She couldn't handle the thought of seeing Jon like that again. Broken apart and stitched back together with messy and uncaring hands-it had been hard enough at the wake but now? After everything she had done? After digging 6 feet in hard northern soil? She would break. 

Finally her shovel hit wood-and she threw her shovel to the side. This was the moment but she was more scared now then she had been the entire night. 

“Are you in there Jon? Have you come back to me?” Sansa whispered, her voice hoarse with fear. 

_ Thud _

Sansa blinked.  _ Was that real  _ or was she hearing shit now?

_ THUD _

“Jon!” Sansa fell to her knees and pried open the wolves wood casket, “Jon, it worked- baby I’m here.”

Sansa didn’t know why she expected Jon would have looked the same he did in life as he did resurrected-so it took a minute for her eyes to adjust to the man in front of her. His skin was ashen with vivid dark scars around his neck-his once soft supple lips looked cracked and dry. It was his eyes that looked the most different though-rather than the soft grey she had fallen in love with in life these eyes were dark and primal and strange. The anxiety over her choices came rushing back to her. 

“Sss..Ssss..Sansa?” Jon’s body may have changed in death but his thick Northern accent was the same and it was all Sansa needed to forget all her fears and worries. 

“ _ Yes _ .” Sansa smiled and closed the distance between her and Jon, “Yes, Jon, it’s me,” she replied in between kisses-not caring how he still had the taste of death.  

“ _ Sansa, _ ” Jon murmured into her neck, trailing bruising kisses along the way, his fingers pulling at Sansa’s pants. “ _ Sansa! _ ”

Sansa didn't stop to think about if it was wrong or right, but instead thought only of how good it felt to have his hands back on her body-even if they were colder than she remembered as she pulled off her top and unbuttoned her pants. 

Jon immediately began to ravish her body-nipping at every inch of skin Sansa exposed to him, as he palmed one breast and covered the other in hot open mouthed kisses as Sansa ground her core against him soaking her cotton panties.

“Fuck Jon, Ive missed you so much” she gasped as he bit her nipple, “Fuck, fuck,  _ FUCK _ ” her head rolled back in pleasure as Jon pulled her closer to him melding their bodies together. 

She could feel his dick pressing against her as he continued to worship every inch of her skin, she was aflame with desire and need, “Fuck me Jon- _ please _ fuck me”

Jon grunted in response as he ripped her underwear off and thrust inside of her throbbing cunt in one swift motion. Sansa couldn't remember Jon ever being this rough with her before but gods did she love it. His fingers held her hips so tightly there were sure to be bruises as Jon pumped in and out of Sansa vigorously, angled so her clit rubbed against him with every thrust. 

“ _ Fuck fuck fuck fuck! _ ” was all Sansa was able to cry as she clawed Jons back as he kept fucking her harder and harder. It was like a dam breaking as Sansa’s eyes rolled back into her head and she cried “ _ JON! _ ” cumming harder then she ever knew was possible her orgasim mixing with Jon’s gutteral moan of release. 

Fully spent and feeling boneless the realization of where they were finally hit Sansa. 

“Shit,” she groaned forcing herself up on her elbows, “We can’t stay here Jon-we need to clean all this up before dawn and find somewhere for you to stay.”

“Mmmm Sansa” Jon replied lazily resting his arm over her bare stomach. 

“No Jon I’m serious--” she cocked her head over to look at Jon. “You haven't said anything other than my name since you woke up.”

Jon furrowed his brow, “Mmmm.  _ Mmmmmm MMMMMMM _ ” his darker stormier eyes flashed with annoyance and anger as he began to gape trying to form words that wouldn’t come.

Sansa shushed him with a kiss, running her fingers through his hair, “Its okay love, maybe it just takes time,” she assured him while doubts ran through her mind.  _ First his eyes and now this? What else had changed when she brought him back? _

\-----------------

 

The sun had just started to peak over the horizon as they filled in the last of Jon’s grave. 

“Well it looks messy, but it’ll have to do. It’s getting late and we need to get home before anyone sees you.” Sansa grabbed her shovel and looked over at Jon. In the morning light he looked more morbid than when she had first laid eyes on him, his skin ghostly pale and the black gashes peeking out from the collar of the shirt she had brought for him still reeking of death.  _ He just needs a shower to get the smell off. We both do.  _ Sansa tried to convince herself. 

Sansa walked briskly through the empty streets of Wintertown, with Jon following her closely behind. She was determined to get him safely back to her apartment without being noticed-in all her planning she had never gotten this far on what to do next.  _ Should I tell Arya and Robb what I did? Would they understand? Will they want to send him- _

_ Crash! _

Sansa had been so lost in her thoughts she didn’t see anyone until he had ran into her, knocking her down.

“I’m so sorry, please let me help you up” a familiars man’s voice called out to her. 

_ No. Anyone but him  _ Sansa thought eyes widening.

_ “ _ Sansa! I almost didn't recognize you covered in so much dirt. What are you doing out this early in the day?” Petyr held his hand out to her to help her from the sidewalk wearing his trademark smirk. Sansa could practically hear the gears in his head grinding as he tried to figure out how to use this situation to his advantage. 

_ Thud _

Before Sansa could blink Jon had Petyr against the wall by his throat and was  _ snarling _ at him.

“Jon! No, Jon, don’t!”

Petyr was gasping for air, his face turning purple and his green eyes wide with fear and shock. 

Jon looked more wolf than man as he growled Petyr his once stormy eyes glinted almost red as he crushed Petyr’s throat against the wall. 

Sansa was frozen, she knew she should be terrified by what was happening in front of her-she could practically hear the bones in Petyr’s neck begin to break but she was more concerned with how this would hinder her ability to hide Jon from the public and keep him safe and to herself. Petyr would never stay silent about what he saw or what Jon did to him if he was let go--and after everything this man had done to her and her family didn’t he deserve this?

“ _ Sansa _ ” Jon growled, looking to her almost as if for an answer. 

She looked at Jon and then to Petyr who was clawing at Jons hand choking, begging for his life. 

She nodded.

_ Cruch _

Petyr’s body crumpled to the ground and Jon walked back to Sansa, nuzzling her and placing soft kisses to her neck. 

Sansa grabbed Jon’s hand and began to lead him away from the scene, she needed to put space between them and the mess they had just created. He was darker, bloodier, and more violent than the Jon she had put into the ground. But when he raised their intertwined fingers to his lips to place a soft kiss Sansa knew no matter the differences this was her Jon underneath it all and she would protect him from anyone who wanted to seperate them again. 

_ Jon is Jon _ , she thought smiling,  _ now where will we go? _


End file.
